fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters/Referenced Characters/Ben 10
Below are the mentioned characters that specifically hail from the Ben 10 franchise. Incidentally, the majority of them pertain to Ben's alien transformations. Characters Armodrillo See Also: Armodrillo on the Ben 10 Wiki ' FF FreeWeeklyCode ArmodrilloSet.png|Costume Set Armordrillo Shoes.png Armordrillo Pants.png Armordrillo Shirt.png ArmordrilloHelmet.png Armordrillohelmet tn.png ' Armodrillo is a Talpaedan from the planet Terraexcava, and is from the Andromeda Galaxy. He is one of Ben's aliens, originally coming from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He appears as a costume set and helmet in FusionFall. Benmummy See Also: Benmummy on the Ben 10 Wiki Benmummy Shoes.png Benmummy Pants.png Benmummy Shirt.png Benmummy Helmet.png Benmummy, renamed to Snare-oh in Ben 10: Omniverse, is a Thep Khufan from the planet Anur Khufos, and is one of Ben's alien transformations. He is a mummy-like alien with the ability to use his bandages for combat. In FusionFall, there is a full costume set based off of Benmummy. Benvicktor See Also: Benvicktor on the Ben 10 Wiki ' Benviktor Backpack.png Benviktor Pants.png Benviktor Boots.png Benviktor Shirt.png Benviktor Brow.png ' Benvicktor, renamed to Frankenstrike in Ben 10: Omniverse, is a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl from the Anur System, and is one of Ben's alien forms. He is a Frankenstein's monster inspired alien that has the ability of electrokinesis. In FusionFall, he was the inspiration for a full, obtainable costume set. Benwolf See Also: Benwolf on the Ben 10 WIki ' Benwolf Tail.png Benwolf Pants.png Benwolf Shirt.png Benwolf Feet.png ' Benwolf, renamed to Blitzwolfer in Ben 10: Omniverse, is a wolf-like alien that is one of Ben's alien transformations. He is a Loboan from the moon Luna Lobo in the Anur System. In FusionFall, Benwolf is referenced as a costume set. Big Chill See Also: '''Big Chill on the Ben 10 Wiki UltBigChillHelmet.png|Ultimate Big Chill Helmet BigChillMask.png|Big Chill Helmet Waybig ultimate bigchill and rigbi nanos.jpg|Big Chill Nano Ultimatebigchill tn.png|Ultimate Big Chill Wings Bigchillwings.PNG|Big Chill Wings Big Chill Bubblehead.png|Big Chill Bubblehead Big Chill is a Necrofriggian, natively from the Kylmyys. He is an ice alien with the ability to fly and become intangible. In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien he was given an ultimate form, which granted him the ability to breathe ice flames. Big Chill and Ultimate Big Chill themed costume pieces are also available in the game. Ultimate Big Chill appears as an unused Nano for FusionFall, which can be seen on Mt. Neverest. Brainstorm '''See Also: Brainstorm on the Ben 10 WIki ' Brainstormhelmet.jpg Brainstorm Back Pack.png Brainstormbackpack tn.png Brainstorm Shock Cannon.png Brainstorm Helmet.png Brainstorm' is a Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV, and is one of Ben's alien transformations. He is a crab-like alien with enhanced intelligence, and electrokinetic powers generated from his brain, which he can expose by opening up his cranium. In FusionFall, there is a helmet, backpack, and weapon based on Brainstorm. Cannonbolt Cannonbolt Set.jpg|Cannonbolt costume set FF FreeWeeklyCode ultcannonbolt.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt costume set About features collect and customize -no text-.png|An avatar in the Cannonbolt costume set Cannonbolt Combat Boots.png Cannonbolt Leggings.png Cannonbolt Armor.png See Also: Cannonbolt on the Ben 10 Wiki Cannonbolt is an Arburian Pelarota from the destroyed[https://ben10.fandom.com/wiki/The_Big_Tick Ben 10 Wiki - Ben 10 Episode: "The Big Tick"] planet Arburia, and is one of Ben's alien transformations. He is an alien covered with strong plates that has the ability to curl up into a ball and roll around for both offense and defense. He also has an ultimate transformation where he gets stronger plates and spikes. In FusionFall, there is a costume set based on Cannonbolt, as well as one based on Ultimate Cannonbolt. Chromastone See Also: Chromastone on the Ben 10 WikiChromastone trapped.png|Chromastone on Vilgax's ship Fusion fall Chromastone.png Chromastone.JPG Chromastone Helmet.png|Chromastone Helmet Chromastone is a Crystalsapien from the planet Petropia. He is a crystal-like alien with energy absorption abilities. Chromastone was one of the aliens Fuse attempted to make a fusion of, having stolen one of its crystals. The player ends up recovering Chromastone's samples, however, and brings them to Dexter for Nano development.Alien Abductions Chromastone also serves as the basis for a hat design. Chromastone later appears on Vilgax's Ship as a trapped alien that the player must save.Megawhattage Ectonurites See Also: Ectonurites on the Ben 10 Wiki Ectonurites are an alien race from the planet Anur Phaetos, and the subject of various guide missions handed out by Ben. They are a ghost-like species whose abilities fall in line with traditional ghosts—invisiblity, intangibility, possession. Several NPCs state that Econurites are one of the few known species whom repelled the Planet Fusion invasion on their world. In order to save Anur Phaetos, they were forced to assist Lord Fuse in his subsequent invasions, which only Vilgax seems to know the details of.Do Not Enter The player can find an Ectonurite ship crashed in the Nowhere Triangle, emitting a scrambling signal that prevents Grandpa Max from launching his satellite.Nowhere To Go Eye Guy See Also: Eye Guy on the Ben 10 Wiki ' EyeGuy Shirt.png EyeGuy Feet.png EyeGuy Pants.png ' Eye Guy 'is an Opticoid from the plane Sightra, and is one of Ben's alien transformations. He is referenced by a costume set in ''FusionFall. Forever Knights '''See Also: Forever Knights on the Ben 10 Wiki Forever Ninja Ivory Sword Pack.png Forever Ninja Ebony Sword Pack.png Forever Ninja Zebra Sword Pack.png Forever Ninja Sword Pack.png Forever Ninja Ivory Shoes.png Forever Ninja Ivory Pants.png Forever Ninja Ivory Armor.png Forever Ninja Ebony Shoes.png Forever Ninja Ebony Pants.png Forever Ninja Ebony Armor.png Forever Ninja Zebra Shoes.png Forever Ninja Zebra Pants.png Forever Ninja Zebra Armor.png Forever Ninja Shoes.png Forever Ninja Pants.png Forever Ninja Armor.png Forever King Chestplate.png ForeverIvoryHelmet.png ForeverEbonyHelmet.png ForeverNinjaHelmet.png ForeverZebraHelmet.png ForeverKingHelmet.png Forever King 3.JPG Forever King 2.JPG Forever King 1.JPG Forever Knights Energy Blade.png Forever Knights Platemail.png Forever Knights Scabbard.png Forever Knights Legmail.png Forever Knights Boots.png Forever Knights Helmet.png The Forever Knights are an organization of knights that deal with alien activtiy and technology in the Ben 10 series. They are re-occuring antagonists in the series, first appearing in the original series. In FusionFall, there are various costume sets that are based off of the Forever Knights, including ones based off of Forever King Driscoll and the Forever Ninja. Ghostfreak See Also: Ghostfreak on the Ben 10 Wiki Ghostfreak Tendrils.png|Ghostfreak Tendrils Ghostfreak Nano.jpg|Ghostfreak Nano (Unused) Ghostfreak is an Ectonurite who was originally meant to be a Nano, but was replaced due to the release of Ben 10: Alien Force. Ghostfreak remains depicted on rides within Dizzy World. There are also items with Ghostfreak-inspired designs. Goop ' FF FreeWeeklyCode GoopSet.png Goop Feet.png Goop Legs.png Goop Torso.png GoopUFO.png Goop Bubblehead.png Goop Acid Buster.png GoopGearDexter.png See Also: 'Goop on the Ben 10 Wiki Goop is a Polymorph from the planet Viscosia. He is a malliable goo-type alien, and is one of Ben's transformations. He appears as a costume set in FusionFall, and has a weapon based off him that is both obtainable by the player, and gets used by Dexter in FusionFall Heroes. Heatblast ' Heatblaster.png Heatblast Torso.png Heatblast Flaming Aura.png Heatblast Legs.png Heatblast Boots.png See Also:' Heatblast on the Ben 10 Wiki Heatblast is a pyrokinetic alien known as a Pyronite, and is from the planet Pyros. He is one of Ben's alien transformations, and was the first one he ever used.[https://ben10.fandom.com/wiki/And_Then_There_Were_10 Ben 10 Wiki - Ben 10 Episode: "And Then There Were 10"] In FusionFall, there is a costume set and blaster based off of Heatblast, the latter aptly named the "Heatblaster". Heatblasters are also one of the weapon types used by Dexter in FusionFall Heroes. Highbreed See Also: '''Highbreed on the Ben 10 Wiki The '''Highbreed are an alien race that sought to exterminate the galaxy of other alien races, due to their generic deficiencies causing their own species to slowly die out. They served as the main antagonists for the first two seasons of Ben 10: Alien Force, and were stopped when their entire species were mixed with random DNA from the Omnitrix, which ended up fixing their genetic weaknesses. In FusionFall, the Highbreed are referenced by the future mission "Chimerian Hunt", where Vilgax has the player collect items for him so that he can go back to the past, disable Ben's Omnitrix, and conquer the Earth. Two of these items are the Highbreed Teleportation Drive, and the Highbreed Warp Drive. Humungousaur See Also: Humungousaur on the Ben 10 Wiki Humungousaur is a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. He is a strong, humanoid dinosaur alien with the ability to grow in size at will. Combined with an Ultimate form, he is one of Ben's most physically powerful alien forms. Like Ben's other aliens, Fuse stole a scale from Humungousaur with the intention of making fusion copies of him. The player can get his Nano upon defeating Fusion Tetrax.Prehistoric Plot Humungousaur is the final Nano of the original game, being either the last Nano at level 36, or the last Nano of level 32 after the Academy update. Humungousaur and Ultimate Humungousaur are also hat designs the players could collect. Chowder makes a dish for Gwen modeled and presumably named after Humungousaur. The player must locate the the Puckerberry Overlord in Acorn Flats and deliver the gift to her. Knishmas Kapers (Part 5 of 8) Ff b10ua weeklycode humungousaur 384x216.jpg FF UltHumungousaurSet.png|Ultimate Humungousaur Costume Set FF FreeWeeklyCode humungousaur.png|Humungousaur Costume Set NanoHumungousaur.png|Humungousaur Nano Jetray ' Jetray Wing.png Jetray Mask.png Faceoff image3.jpg|Ben 10 Nano Vote - Round 3 (Way Big vs. Jetray) See Also:' Jetray on the Ben 10 Wiki Jetray is an Aerophibian from the planet Aeropela; an aquatic, aerobatic, manta ray-like alien with the ability to reach high enough speeds to enter hyperspace.[https://ben10.fandom.com/wiki/Eye_of_the_Beholder Ben 10 Wiki - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episode: "Eye of the Beholder"] Jetray's face and wings appear as a costume set in FusionFall, and he is mentioned as part of the Swampfire Nano mission "Alien Abductions". When Ben could last turn into Jetray, one of his talons were stolen by Fusion Gwen. Fearing potential fusions of his aliens, Ben has the player retrieve it in hopes that Dexter can use it to create a Nano of Jetray instead.Alien Abductions Lodestar See Also: Lodestar on the Ben 10 Wiki ' LodestarHelmet.png Lodestar' is a Biosovortian, is one of Ben's alien transformations, and has the ability of magnetism. In FusionFall, a helmet based on Lodestar can be obtained. Nanomech See Also: Nanomech on the Ben 10 Wiki Nanomech Helmet 2010.png Nanomech Helmet.png Nanomechhead tn.png Nanomech is one of Ben's alien transformations. He is a Nanochip, human hybrid, first appearing in the live action film Ben 10: Alien Swarm. He has the ability to fly and shoot lasers, as well as shrink his already small body. Nanomech appears as a helmet piece in FusionFall, one of which is based off of his Ultimate Alien design, with the other being based off of his live action movie appearance. NRG See Also: NRG on the Ben 10 Wiki ' FF NRGSet NewItemPreview.png NRG Feet.png NRG Legs.png NRG Torso.png NRGHelmet.png NRG' is a Prypiatosian-B from the planet Prypiatos, which is in the Andromeda Galaxy. He is one of Ben's alien transformations, originating from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He is a radioactive alien that remains within a metal suit to keep in the radiation for the safety of those around him. In FusionFall, a full NRG costume set is obtainable, which is inspired by his metal suit. Rath See Also: Rath on the Ben 10 Wiki Rath is a tiger-like alien known as an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. Rath is a physical powerhouse that makes Ben more aggressive, often using the phrase "Let Me Tell Ya Something!" Upon investigating Mojo's Volcano, the sightings and incidents of of Rath causing trouble are revealed to be another Appoplexian that Albedo had captured. Defeating it earns the player a Rath Nano. Let Me Tell You about Rath! The Rath Nano can be seen on Mt. Neverest, along with two Rath fans known as Rath Fan Club President and Rath Fan #23. Rath's design also appears as obtainable costume pieces. T-Shirt Rath Close Up.png|Rath Shirt Rath Fan Club PresidentA.png|A Rath Fan Caged rath by tfavsben10-d49vubs.jpg|Trapped Appoplexian RathMask.png Fusionfall mordecai rath jake.png Nano rathh.png|Rath Nano '' Stinkfly See Also: Stinkfly on the Ben 10 Wiki Stinkfly.jpg|Stinkfly Wings Stinkfly Wings.png|Stinkfly Wings Stinkfly Stinkbomb.png Stinkfly is a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra, and is one of Ben's alien transformations. Stinkfly is an insectoid alien that was first used by Ben in the original series. In FusionFall, Stinkfly's wings appear as a clothing item. There is also a thrown weapon based on Stinkfly called the Stinkfly Stinkbomb. Swampfire See Also: Swampfire on the Ben 10 Wiki. Swampfire is a Methanosian, a fire and plant based species from the planet Methanos. Along with the standard Swampfire, the evolved form "UItimate Swampfire" was introduced in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Swampfire, along with Ben's other alien forms, are the subject of a project by Fuse to create Fusion counterparts of them. Ben has difficulty getting the Omnitrix to work due to interferences; whenever it does function, Fusion Gwen shows up and takes a piece of the alien. The player ends up tracking down it and Fusion Ben in order to stop Fuse's plan. The swamp root taken from Swampfire helps form a Nano of him. Both the regular and Ultimate versions of Swampfire appear in costume pieces. In a later update made to the original game, Ultimate Swampfire appears in Vilgax's Ship, and later appears in the opening to the Academy. NanoSwampfire.png|Swampfire Nano Icon (Retro) NanoSwampfireOG.png|Swampfire Nano Icon (OG Game) Swampfire Torch.png|Swampfire Torch Swampfireelmet tn.png|Swampfire Helmet Máscara de Fogo-Fátuo no Fusion Fall.jpg|Advertisement for Swampfire Helmet Ult. Swampfire Trapped.png|Ultimate Swampfire on Vilgax's Ship UltSwampfireHelmet.png|Ultimate Swampfire Helmet Ultimate Swampfire Torso.png|Ultimate Swampfire Torso Upchuck See Also: Upchuck on the Ben 10 Wiki ' Upchuckmouth tn.png|Upchuck Mouth ' Upchuck is a Gourmand from Peptos XI, and is one of Ben's alien transformations. He has the ability to consume almost anything and create explosive liquid blasts that he can used for offense. There are two variations of Upchuck, being Perk Upchuck (used in the original series) and Murk Upchuck (used in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien).[https://ben10.fandom.com/wiki/Tummy_Trouble Ben 10 Wiki - Ben 10: Omniverse Episode: "Tummy Trouble"] A head piece item based off of Upchuck's mouth is available in FusionFall. Upgrade See Also: Upgrade on the Ben 10 Wiki UpgradeMask.png|Upgrade Helmet Upgrade Nano.png|Upgrade Nano (Unused) Upgrade Kicks (Boys).png|Upgrade Shoes Upgrade Varsity Jacket (Boys).png|Upgrade Jacket Ben, Blossom, Bubbles and Numbuh in Mojos house.png|Upgrade turning back into Ben in FusionFall: Worlds Collide Upgrade is a Galvanic Mechamorph from the moon Galvan B. He is a technokinetic alien that can enhance any piece of technology he merges with. 10-year-old Ben uses Upgrade to bypass Mojo's Volcano's security system.FusionFall: Worlds Collide As with Ghostfreak, Upgrade was intented to be a Nano until the game shifted to using Ben 10: Alien Force's cast. Nonetheless, Upgrade still makes an appearance in the game as the deisgn of obtainable clothing items. Water Hazard See Also: Water Hazard on the Ben 10 Wiki WaterHazardHelmet.png Water Hazard 'is an Orishan from the planet Kiusana, which is in the Andromeda Galaxy. Water Hazard is one of Ben's alien transformations, originating from ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He is a humanoid mollusk-like alien with a tough outer shell and hydrokinesis. In FusionFall, a helmet is available that is based off of Water Hazard. Way Big '''See Also: Way Big on the Ben 10 Wiki Waybigsuit.png|Player wearing the Way Big costume set WayBigHelmet.png|Way Big Helmet Waybig.png|Way Big in the Acdemy opening Fusionfall waybig ultimate big chill rigby.png|Way Big Nano Waybig ultimate bigchill and rigbi nanos.jpg|Way Big Nano Faceoff image4.jpg|Ben 10 Nano Vote - Round 4 (Way Big vs. Alien X) Way Big is a ginormous creature from a species known as To'kustars, who are all born in cosmic storms. In Retro, Way Big is solely represented through a costume set. He appears in the Academy opening. There is a Way Big plush in Ice King's Palace, and an unused Nano well. Wildmutt ' Wildmutt Feet.png Wildmutt Legs.png Wildmutt Torso.png WildmuttHelmet.png FF FreeWeeklyCode wildmutt.png See Also:' Wildmutt on the Ben 10 Wiki Wildmutt is a dog-like alien known as a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. He is one of Ben's alien transformations, and first appeared in the original series. He also has an ultimate form that among other things gives him the ability to speak proper English. In FusionFall, Wildmutt appears as a costume set that the player can obtain. Wildvine ' WildvineCollar.png Wildvine Seedbomb.png See Also: 'Wildvine on the Ben 10 Wiki Wildvine is a plant alien known as a Florauna, originally from the planet Flors Verdance. He is one of Ben's alien transformations, and in FusionFall is referenced via an obtainable costume item, and a weapon. Notably, the FusionFall designs of the Puckerberry Overlords (a race of creatures originally from the show Chowder) bear some similarity to Wildvine in appearance. Zombozo ' City Point Icon.png 1558-3-fusionfall.jpg Feriis Hweel.png City Point infected zone.jpg Dizzy world.jpg See Also:' Zombozo on the Ben 10 wiki Zombozo is a clown inspired villain from the Ben 10 series, which Ben is notably deeply afraid of due to his general fear of clowns. Zombozo is depicted on various attractions in Dizzy World as a cameo, but does not make a full appearance in the game. References Category:Characters Category:Game Elements Category:Game elements Category:Article stubs